


My Darling Selene

by LunarSchreave



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Letters, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSchreave/pseuds/LunarSchreave
Summary: A letter Channary wrote to Cinder before she died.All rights go to Marissa Meyer.





	

My Darling Selene,

If you are reading this than I have finally succumbed to the Regolith Poisoning which coats my lungs. I suspect it will overcome me any day now, which is why it is so prudent that I write this to you now while I still can. As I am writing this, you are a beautiful and healthy baby girl with the biggest brown eyes that I have ever seen, something that you have no doubt inherited from your father.

It breaks my heart to know that I will never get to see you grow up or see your smile greet me first thing in the morning or see you walk down the aisle. I love you so much and now you will never know me. As you grow up and learn about all the terrible things I have done, I hope you never doubt that fact.

I have done so many bad things in my life, and I continue to do so until the end of my days. I wish I could change for you but it is too late now, I have went too far and there is not enough time left anyway. Even though you are a couple days shy of being one, I can tell you are different than me. You are going to be an kind and compassionate women when you grow up and I couldn’t be more proud of you for defying your strong Lunar genes. Another thing you have probably inherited from your father. On that note, please grant me one wish and never grow up to be like me, but more like him even though you will probably never know him.

When I found out I was pregnant with you, at first I didn’t know what to think or expect. How could I be a mother? I had no idea how to love or to be loved. I had thought I was in love once but it ended terribly. Then my doubts turned into a newfound confidence. I knew exactly what not to do. Though I wanted a baby boy at first -because my sister had just gotten a step daughter- I was beyond elated when I found out you were a perfect little girl. My perfect little girl.

As I’ve mentioned, never doubt my love for you. That is my one last wish, for you to know that no matter what I love you. I hope it will make the difference for you to know that in your darkest moments that someone out there loves you, I know it would have for me. Selene, you have given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for; something to live for and most importantly someone who loves me despite the terrible things I’ve done and for that I can never thank you enough.

Love always,  
Your Mother  
Channary


End file.
